


You're big...

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curses, Dragons, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: His chains are delicate gold lace inlaid with the strongest curses his Master could craft. There is no escaping them on his own so he accepts his faith for years.





	You're big...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the 'cursed' square on my H/C Bingo card.

The moment the joined FBI task force breaches the mansion, Peter knows this case is more complicated than they thought.

Inside the mansion the mansion they find all kinds of slaves. It was to be expected but the sheer volume overwhelms Peter. A slave retrieval team is called in to deal with them. The team continues their search for Vincent Adler. There is no trace of the man, but they haven´t searched all the rooms yet. Peter and another team member continue their search until they come up with to the Master bedroom. Guns at the ready, they enter the room, but no Adler.

However in the middle of the room is a pedestal with a man kneeling on it. He doesn´t seem to be restrained but he has delicate gold chains covering his body. He opens his eyes and quietly studies them, but he doesn´t move.

Peter studies the slave. He looks gorgeous but in an unnatural way almost. It si eerie to see the man looking at him without moving a muscle.

‘FBI. Can you tell us your name?’

The man doesn´t respond to Peter, just looks at him in curiosity.

‘You’re safe. So you can get up. My name is Special agent Peter Burke. This is my colleague Clinton Jones. DO you speak English. Can you understand us?’

‘Clinton, can you ask someone of the SRT to come up here?’

Clinton confirms ,leaving the room. Peter studies the slave and he is fairly convinced the slave is cursed. He is not sure why he thinks that, it’s more a feeling.

‘It’s going to be OK, we’ll figure it out.’

One of the members of the SRT enters the room, taking in the situation.

‘He doesn´t move, at all, but he is conscious.’

‘Yeah, he is probably cursed. See the gold chains?’

‘You think it is the chains that keep him contained?’

‘Yea, most definitely. The other slaves told us about Neal, that is his name.’

‘Neal? OK, if the other slaves know about him and his name, he wasn´t always catatonic, like this.’

‘No, but he has always been kept as Adler´s personal pet.’

‘Pet?’

‘Yes, he is not human,’ the SRT member studies Neal more. ‘If I had to guess, I would say he is a dragon.’

Peter coughs, what did you say he is? A dragon? There hasn´t been a recorded dragon sighting in sixty years.’

‘Well Special agent, you found yourself one.’

Peter can´t believe it. Dragons used to roam the Earth like humans but over the last century they became extinct. How did Vincent Adler managed to get one?’

‘Can someone find out how we can lift these cursed chains? And how do we transport Neal?’

* * *

Peter takes a deep breath and walks into the living room where Neal is still perched on his pedestal. They haven´t been able to find anyone who could lift the curse so Neal is still unable to move freely. The SRT team couldn´t guarantee his safety in the center so Peter filed a petition with a friendly judge to get custody of the slave.

But now that he is here, he is not so sure whether this was a good idea. Since they haven´t been able to lift the curse, Peter is concerned about Neal´s health. He hasn´t eaten or drank anything since they found him and since they have been unable to find someone who can lift the curse, Peter is worried.

Neal seems to have some sort of sleep patter, or that is what Peter wishes to believe. He doesn´t look too bad, his skin is pale and dull and his hair is lifeless, but there is nothing Peter can do at the moment. Their suspect isn´t talking so he is no help and he seems to enjoy the control he knows he has.

Peter takes his notes and sits down at his dining room table. He starts re-reading them just in case he missed something.

* * *

‘Special agent Peter Burke.’

‘Are you the government drone working on the Adler case?’

Peter rolls his eyes, ‘yes, that would be me.’

‘We need to meet.’

‘Any particular reason why we should do that?’

‘We have a mutual friend, shall we say and he needs our help.’

‘A mutual friend? You will need to be more specific I’m afraid.’

‘I understand you have custody over Neal?’

Peter’s guard is suddenly in place.

‘What do you want?’

‘Like I said before, we should meet.’

‘Why don´t you come to the office…’

Seriously? You think I would voluntarily walk into that…’

‘’OK, I get the picture. Tell me a place and time.’

‘Central Park, third bench behind the Arthur Ross Pinetum, in one hour. Come alone.’

The line disconnects and Peter gets his coat. It will at least take him forty minutes to get there. Once he is downstairs, exiting the building, he decides to take a cab, instead of his car.

With fifteen minutes to spare, he pays the cabbie and walks towards the meeting point. There is nobody around so he sits down, checking his phone.

‘Sometimes they only way to go forward is to back up a bit.’

Peter gets up, putting his phone away.

‘So, here we are. What do I call you?’

‘You can call me Dante.’

‘Dante?’ Like in the Hell?’

‘Dante Havisham.’

A fake name as ever Peter heard one.’

‘So Dante, what do you know about Neal?’

‘What do you know?’

‘I know he is a dragon, if that is what you are hinting at.’

‘OK, that makes things a lot easier.’

‘I thought dragons were extinct, so I am a bit skeptical, if you don´t mind.’

‘Dragons aren´t extinct, they have taken human forms and live amongst us.’

Peter studies the man in an attempt to find out whether the man is telling the truth.

‘I understand that this is hard to believe for a drone like you, but I am telling the truth. For some reason Vincent Adler found out Neal is a dragon and he had him kidnapped. Enslaving him with a curse.’

‘How do we get rid of the curse?’

‘Isn´t that the million dollar question?’

‘Do you know what to do or someone who knows?’

‘I know someone who can help.’

‘Well, what are we waiting for?’

‘I will contact her and ask if we can meet at your place.

‘How do you know Neal is at my place?’

‘Please suit, I never lost Neal out of my sight. But Vincent Adler was just too powerful and well protected.’

‘OK, I’ll head home.’

‘See you later, suit.’

* * *

Peter arrives at home and immediately notices something is wrong. He upholsters his gun and carefully enters the house.

The scene in front of him has him putting away his gun.

‘What the heck Dante? I never gave you permission to enter my home. How did you even get here before me?’

Peter is shushed by Dante who points at an older woman who is doing something to the chains.

‘Her name is June. Just watch.’ Dante tells him and so he does, fascinated to see the woman at work.

It seems to go on forever when suddenly there is a twitch. Peter is taken aback that whatever June is doing works. The twitching gets more pronounced and suddenly Neal slumps down, caught at the last moment by Dante and Peter. He is saying something Peter can´t hear, but he also doesn´t understand what Dante answers to Neal.

Neal gets up but staggers and Peter steps forward to steady him.

‘Thank you.’ Neal croaks.

‘I didn´t do anything. Can I get you some water?’

‘That would be nice.’

Peter looks up to Dante and June, ‘can I get you something?’

‘Do you have wine?’

‘I was talking about coffee or tea.’

‘Coffee will do just fine,’ June interrupts, ‘we haven´t been introduced. June Ellington.’

‘Nice to meet you June, I’m Peter Burke.’

Peter goes into the kitchen while Dante and June help Neal to the couch. By the time Peter is back with the drinks, Neal looks a bit better. Neal drinks the water in one go, so Peter refills his glass.

‘So Neal, do you have a last name?’

‘Neal Caffrey and I want to really thank you. You saved me from a life of slavery.’

‘I know this is too early, but I would like to talk to you about that.’

‘Sure, I…’

‘Neal first needs to rebuild his strength.’ June interrupts.

‘Of course, shall I call an ambulance?’

‘No, that is not what I meant, he will need to do that in his other form.’

It dawns on Peter, of course, it is hard to forget Neal is not human.’

‘Of course, so we make an appointment.’

‘You can come if you want to,’ Neal suggests.

‘Neal, you know…’

‘Mozzie, Peter saved my life, he is bound to have questions and I can´t give him those answers here.’

Peter is surprised, but he is also a bit anxious what these answers may be. But his curiosity wins.

‘Yeah, I do have some questions.’

‘Well, join us then.’

* * *

‘It’s gorgeous out here.’

Neal smiles, it really is and it is all his. He likes the FBI-agent, he is a simple man filled with good intentions, a noble man.

‘Are you ready for this?’

Peter looks unsure, so Neal gives him a reassuring smile and transforms. Peter staggers backwards, eyes wide, breathing hard as if his body and brain can´t comprehend what he is seeing. Neal chuckles and Peter’s eyes widen even more.

‘What? Did you think we can´t speak?’

‘Actually yeah, that is what I thought.’

‘I think there are a lot of things you are misinformed about.’

Neal is huge, but it is his coloring that makes him gorgeous. He still has his blue eyes, but in his dragon form they look like sapphires. And his skin is an oily black that seems to shift in color when he moves.

‘For one thing, I wasn´t expecting you to be this big.’

‘I am not growing anymore, if that is what you are asking.’

Now that the initial shock wears off, he can see Peter’s curiosity surfacing. He slowly raises his hand, extending it towards Neal. Neal immediately pushes his snout under Peter´s hand.

‘Your warm…’

‘You sound surprised.’ Neal chuckles, little tendrils of smoke escaping his nostrils.

‘Come and I will answer all your questions.


End file.
